Wind Dance
by ConsciousMind-SteadyHeart
Summary: Talim dances for Lidi, after Typhoon Haiyan. Warning: Involvement of real-life crisis is mentioned. If this is against the rules, please let me know so I can remove it.


(For this story, I kind of made it for the victims of Typhoon Haiyan in the Philippines. I really hope I don't get in trouble for this but I am very passionate person so all my best wishes and prayers go out to the Philippines.)

**Be warned, I own nothing except the story, the characters are from Namco.**

* * *

"Do I have to be here? I mean like, is it this important?" Whined an impatient Yun-Seong or Yun.

Tonight, Talim was to perform a dance from her tribe in dedication of the Philippines, that was swept by Typhoon Haiyan. The main reason she was doing this was because her mother Lidi was in the Philippines when Haiyan came and destroyed almost the whole island.

When Talim saw the news, she immediately began to worry about Lidi. She hasn't heard from Midi after the typhoon and when the news made note of how many lost their lives when it struck, Talim only prayed that her mother was not one of them.

"Mother, I hope you are okay." Was the words she would she say every night before her slumber. Then one day, she immediately remembered an ancient tribal dance her mother performed and in case Lidi met her fate, she would perform her mother's dance one last time.

Anyway, Mina smacked Yun upside his head for being a jerk and scolded at him "She wanted the whole cast here for her dance. She's performing for us because her mother was one of the victims of Haiyan and we do not know if she's deceased or active. At least have some kind of respect."

Yun glared at her and just turned his head towards the stage "Whatever, I just hope we won't be here for long." Mina shook her head in disappointment towards Yun. How can one man be so non-caring about someone's misery? Well, after this dance, Yun will have a change of heart.

Suddenly, the lights turned out and a stage light came on. Talim, wearing a silver-green top with a teal long skirt, holding a shining teal wide cloth, came onto the stage. The beautiful blue lights illuminated beautifully on her. For Yun, he was waiting to leave.

Talim came to the mic and began to speak "Hello, I am performing a dance called The Shining Wind Dance in dedication to my mother, Lidi. I do not know if my mother is alive or not as she was present when Typhoon Haiyan struck the Philippines. I am praying that she is still alive and that we will meet again. Now I will perform. Enjoy." A round of applause was heard and a silent groan from Yun was heard.

As she readied herself, many thought one of her theme songs would be heard but instead, Water Dance came. As the violin cme to sound, she waved the cloth into the air and swept it across her feet and ankles. The sparkle of the cloth was amazing as it flew by her.

She brought the cloth over her head and swung it fast as the violin solo continued. By the time orchestra came, she spun around, holding the cloth high in the air and descending it slowly. When the orchestra came to an extravagant beat, she ran across the stage, skipping and spinning, swinging the cloth around her. She threw it into the air and channeled the wind from her hands, allowing it to sway the cloth around the air.

She spun with the wind and the cloth descended to her, spinning with her elegantly. The cloth's blue essence sparkled with her, immediately catching Yun's attention. He was amazed by the performance, forgetting that he wanted to leave over ten minutes ago. Talim's dance intrigued him, he acknowledged the sorrow in her performance, the tribute she was making to her mother. Like any stereotypical male, he tried to hide his tear but at this rate, Maxi, Siegfried, Kilik, Raphael, and even big bad Nightmare cried like babies. Her dance was that stunning.

At some point, he pushed away his pride and let the tears fall from his eyes. Beside him, Mina was wiping tears away from her eyes.

As the dance continued, Talim flew up to the air, body positioned like a ballerina and spun gracefully. The cloth had reached its way on her shoulders, around her arms and it spread like wings on her arms. A flock sakura petals and orchid butterflies flew around. A light began to shone on her and as the song ended, she descended onto the ground and the cloth released itself from her.

Immediately, Yun was the first one to applaud her performance, giving her a standing ovation followed with the entire cast who were struck by her gazing performance. At the corner of her eye, a tear fell from her eye. She looked up at Heaven and smiled, saying "How I hope you are with us and if you are not, let your soul rest peacefully."

(Well that's that. Don't question why I chose Water Dance because the theme is beautiful. Also, Lidi is not a real victim of Typhoon Haiyan. So it's non-canon. Hope you enjoyed.)


End file.
